Riddle Family Tree
by Dea Umbrarum
Summary: A girl, Terentia, discovers Voldemort is her father and isn't exactly pleased. This is this first I've posted here, so please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

The Riddle Family Tree}{{}  
  
  
  
She stumbled as she ran on the rough sidewalk. "This isn't possible," she  
kept thinking over and over.  
  
"Terentia, come back!"  
  
"No, I'm better off dead!" Terentia shouted back.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," her mother replied. "Now slow down!"  
  
Terentia decided to comply. She was getting tired, anyway.  
  
"So, what?" she asked her mother angrily.  
  
"Just calm down, Terentia," her mother replied.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You want me to calm down. That's almost  
funny, you know."  
  
"I know what you must be going through-"  
  
"Do you? I just found out the Harry Potter books are real, Dad isn't my real  
father, and worse, Voldemort, the most evil wizard alive is! And you say you  
know how I feel?" Terentia demanded.  
  
"How do you think I felt when I found out what he is?"  
  
Terentia was silent.  
  
"Now do you want to hear the whole story or not?" her mother asked her.  
Terentia nodded, trying very hard not to cry.  
  
"Alright," she began quietly, "13 years ago I met a man when I was tending  
the bar at Rockets. We started dating, and after a while we moved in together. Of  
course he figured out I was a muggle. One day he just... disappeared. I was  
heartbroken." She stopped for a moment; it was obviously difficult for her to  
speak about this particular subject. Usually Terentia's mother spoke so freely. "A  
few days later I found a note," she said, her voice sounding thick and resentful. "It  
explained who and what he was. And why we could no longer be together. He said  
he would set up protection spells around the house that would move when I did."  
  
"But, I thought he was ,like, evil." Terentia said. "Why would he protect you  
like that if he is?"  
  
"Well, that's what really makes me wonder," her mother replied. "Can any¬  
one really be pure evil? If you really care about anything, there must be some good  
in you, right?"  
  
"I don't know." Terentia stopped to think; a long silence drew out between  
them. "Do you still have the note?"  
  
"Yes..." Terentia's mother trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not," her mother said wearily. "Now come on home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked home in silence, both deep in thought. Terentia wasn't sure  
how her newly acquired knowledge would effect her life. Was Voldemort really  
evil? Did she have magic? If she did, why couldn't she go to wizarding school? If  
she ever did meet a wizard, would they treat her differently? Then she started  
wondering if she'd have rather not known. She decided it was better that she knew.  
Everyone should know who they're family is, no matter who that family happened  
to be.   
  
Terentia's mother was getting a little muddled herself. She wasn't sure if  
she'd done the right thing, telling Terentia about her & Tom Riddle. She thought  
she did. Terentia would have found out eventually, even if she hadn't told her.  
Terentia's mother had been receiving owl's from the Ministry, some rubbish about  
Terentia & the protection of the public. Then her thoughts changed very suddenly.  
Had she really been in love with Tom? Yes, she had. Did that then make her evil?  
No. He had *seemed* very sweet & kind & funny. Hardly the person to be re¬  
sponsible for millions of deaths. Had seemed, anyway. "I suppose I'm in love who  
I thought he was," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
When they got home, Terentia's mother told her to wait in the kitchen while  
she got the letter.  
  
"Alright," said Terentia.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
  
A few moments later, she returned and handed a piece of parchment word¬  
lessly to Terentia. She read silently.  
  
  
My Dear Paulina,  
  
I am truly sorry. By the time you read this, I will have been gone for hours.  
Our love, although great, is impossible. I beg you to understand why.  
  
As you know, my name is Tom Riddle, but I am also known as Voldemort. I  
am a very powerful "dark" wizard. Yes, my dear, magic is real, just as you have  
always dreamed.  
  
This is the hardest thing I've ever done, you always trusted me & knew me  
for who I am. No one else ever has. Perhaps that is why people think I'm evil. I  
was responsible for the death of millions of non-magical people. But that is for a  
good reason.  
  
My father was a muggle (person without magical qualities), but my mother  
was a witch. When my father discovered my mother was a witch, he wasn't  
pleased. He abandoned us. Life was very difficult for my mother and me. I only  
intended to end one life, because of the selfishness of my father. But word got out  
I killed him, and people thought I was against muggles. Some came to me, want¬  
ing to help destroy the muggles. They called themselves Death Eaters. Most of  
them had a great influence over the magical community, and many of them fright¬  
ened me. I couldn't do anything to stop them. I was such a coward. And I still am. I  
feel disgusted with myself. They had me convinced all muggles are horrible, from  
their own experience, and some stories I am now sure were made up.  
  
After I figured out you were a muggle, I started to wonder if they really  
were all bad. You helped me see they are not.  
  
I would like to stop the killings, but if I leave now, the Deaths Eaters will  
destroy me. I'm know I'm a coward. I will try to become immortal, so I can stop  
the Death Eaters.  
  
Do not fear for your safety. I have set up protection spells for you & every¬  
one in your household.  
  
My dear, I hope you can forgive me for leaving you, & understand why I  
have done so.  
  
I will always love you, please remember that. What I do will greatly effect  
both of us, how I am not sure. Remember our lives are just two in millions, so it  
must be pure fate they have crossed. I will always remember & care for you; I  
hope you will do the same for me.  
  
Yours Forever,  
Tom Riddle  
  
  
"Well, it doesn't sound like he's evil," Terentia said.  
  
"I know. The thing is, some of it doesn't exactly fit. I mean, if he really is a  
good person why did he try to kill Harry all those times? And why did he try to get  
more supporters?"  
  
"Maybe someone's working through him. You know, a 'power behind the  
throne' sort of thing," suggested Terentia.  
  
"Hmm..." Paulina had considered this many times before.  
  
"I want to find out. I'm going to find him and see for myself," Terentia de¬  
clared suddenly.  
  
"What? No, Terentia, you aren't. I don't care what the note said. I don't want  
you getting mixed up with him! He's killed hundreds of people personally. Ter¬  
entia, you have to understand, he's dangerous."  
  
"If you don't want me to do anything, then why did you tell me in the first  
place?" Terentia demanded.  
  
"Do you remember the Ministry of Magic from the books?" Paulina asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied Terentia.  
  
"Well, that's real too-"  
  
"I figured. What does this have to do with why you told me?" Terentia said  
flatly.  
  
Paulina gave Terentia a reproving look. "Anyway, I've been getting letters  
saying they would like to speak with you. Said you have 'great magical prowess'  
or something similar."  
  
Terentia was ecstatic. She'd always wanted magic to be real! And not only  
was it real, she had it! "Then why couldn't I go to a wizarding school, Mom?" she  
asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Paulina admitted. "I think it might be because they  
were afraid you'd turn out like You-Know-Who."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense. But Dumbledore himself said, 'It is not what  
we are born, but what we grow to become.'"  
  
"As much as I wish he did, Dumbledore doesn't control the Ministry. Be¬  
sides, it was probably the American Ministry's decision," Paulina reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Terentia with a sigh. It was so unfair. All her life she'd  
dreamed of an inaccessible magical world where anything can happen. She'd fi¬  
nally found it. "I guess I should be happy," she thought. But she wasn't. She'd  
been denied a life that she had always dreamed of because the American Ministry  
consisted of judgmental jerks and idiots! They'd never even met her and they  
judged her evil! It was a little funny in a strange, demented way no one but Teren¬  
tia would understand. "The human race is in serious trouble," she thought, half  
amused.  
  
"So do you want to see them?" asked her mother.  
  
Terentia nodded, not actually looking at her. "I guess so. There's a chance I  
can get into the wizarding world. And I know I'm not evil. At least I think I'm not.  
Does anyone ever know if they're evil? Even if they are they probably don't think  
so, do they?"  
  
"I don't know the answer to either of those last questions. But I do know  
this. You are a good person. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise," her mother  
told her sternly.  
  
"When are they coming to see me?" Terentia asked.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore and some Ministry officials will be coming Wednesday  
at two."  
  
"That's only three days. I don't know if I'm ready for this," Terentia said,  
experiencing the first of the nerves that would follow her for days.  
  
  
Wednesday arrived all too early for Terentia and her mother. Terentia did  
her best to re-read all the Harry Potter books to brush up on her wizard current  
events. Two o'clock was drawing nearer and nearer, and Terentia was having a  
hard time sitting still.  
  
"How much longer?" she asked her mother anxiously.  
  
"Five minuets, same as last time you asked, thirty seconds ago."  
  
Terentia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but I'm really nervous. This is so nerve  
wracking!"  
  
"That's all right. I'm pretty nervous too," replied her mother.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. "Oh my God, they're here!  
Wh-what will I say? Who are they again? Why-" Terentia rushed the words out of  
her mouth, panicking.  
  
"Just calm down, Terentia. Everything will be fine." Her mother was just  
answering the door as she said this.  
  
"Okay, I'm calm," Terentia said to herself, taking several deep breaths.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and Minos Teplitsky, the American  
Minister of Magic, walked into the room and sat down.  
  
"Would you like anything? Tea? Coffee?" offered Terentia's mother.  
  
"Thank you, tea would be very nice," said Cornelius Fudge. Terentia's  
mother rushed off into the kitchen.  
  
"So, Terentia. How is everything?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
"Er-well, okay, I guess," she replied, sounding slightly forlorn.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely worried.  
  
"What do you think?" Terentia asked angrily. "My whole life has turned  
completely upside-down in three days! I was perfectly normal last week! Now all  
of a sudden I'm this- this- this I don't know what! People I've never met before  
are coming to observe me. Do you actually expect me to be alright?"  
  
Something about the three men present seemed pleased. "Very good," said  
Fudge, nodding approvingly. "No, we do not expect you to be perfectly fine. I  
suppose you would like an explanation as to what we are here for exactly." At this  
point Terentia's mother re-entered the room carrying a tray with a pot of tea and  
four cups. "I'm sure your mother has told you everything about  
He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" Terentia nodded.  
  
Minos Teplitsky continued: "We would like to find out if it would be - well-  
safe for you to attend a school for young witches and wizards. I hope you under¬  
stand why we have misgivings about allowing your entrance." It was fairly obvi¬  
ous the American Minister didn't give a damn whether or not she understood.  
"I guess I know why," Terentia said irritably.  
  
"Dumbledore has kindly decided to let you into his school," Teplitsky said  
coldly, reminding her who she was addressing. "But first we must run some tests."  
  
"Don't worry, this shouldn't take long," said Dumbldore cheerfully, glanc¬  
ing side-ways at Teplitsky. Please hold out your palms." Terentia hesitated. "It  
won't hurt."  
  
"Fine." She held out her hands, stretching her fingers out wide. She closed  
her eyes, hoping she would like the results. Terentia felt a slight pressure in the  
center of her palm. A queer sensation swept over her. It felt like something was  
poking her mind with a stick. Almost like someone was shuffling through old  
files, rooting around through long forgotten papers. It stopped abruptly.  
  
"Everything seems to be fine. No trace of her father what-so-ever," Dum¬  
bledore said brightly as Terentia was opening her eyes. Terentia's mother, who  
had been sitting tensely on the side of the sofa, relaxed and breathed a sigh of re¬  
lief.  
  
"So this means I can go to Hogwarts? I can learn magic, and be a witch?"  
Terentia asked happily.  
  
"Of course," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I- I can't believe it! This is so wonderful! You probably don't understand  
what I mean, but... I guess I feel like I finally found out who I am, what I'm sup¬  
posed to be doing. Like I found my place," Terentia shook her head. "Nevermind.  
This is just so amazing!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, Teplitsky looked grumpy again, and Fudge looked  
quite indifferent. "Well, now that that's all-" But Fudge was sharply cut off. The  
kitchen wall had exploded.   
  
"What are you doing?" Terentia's mother screamed. Voldemort was  
standing in the newly made hole.  
  
"Step aside, foolish woman! I am not here to hurt any of you. I came for the  
girl." Voldemort created a barrier blocking the Ministry officials from stopping  
him.  
  
"No! You can't take her!" Terentia's mother shouted, throwing herself  
between the man she had once loved and her daughter. "What happened to you?  
This isn't the Tom I know," she said, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
For a moment Voldemort's face showed an odd expression, but quickly  
became hard and emotionless again. "He was a weakling. He is gone and will not  
return. Now I said stand aside! I won't hesitate to kill you!"  
  
"Seems to me as if you already have," Terentia's mother forgot all her fear,  
she just wanted to say what had to be said before it was to late. "I know there still  
is Tom in there somewhere. Let him out. I've seen a part of you that is not evil.  
You just got lost. If you let me, I can help you find your way again."  
  
"Enough of this," Voldemort growled. He pulled out his wand and aimed at  
the floor in front of Terentia's mother. There was second explosion, and Terentia  
heard the sickening sound of a body limply hitting the floor, and felt blood splatter  
across her cheek.  
  
"Mom..." she tried to say, but couldn't manage to get the sound out. She  
couldn't pull her eyes away from her mother's lifeless corpse, little shards of wood  
from when the floor had exploded stuck into her skin, she was covered in blood,  
and her body was altogether limp, her arms splayed out, her stomach slightly  
arched. She wouldn't be coming back. "No... no... no.... Come back! Mom! Wake  
up!" Terentia knew her mother wasn't sleeping, but she just couldn't believe she  
was gone.  
  
"Good. Come along, Terentia. We have some catching up to do," Voldemort  
said with an evil smile.  
Terentia shook her head in disbelief. She walked over to him, and lowered  
her head in shame. But what else was there for her to do? Her mother was gone  
forever, and Dombledore had left with the others to find help a short time ago, and  
they probably wouldn't be back for hours. "I'll come," she said quietly, "But I'm  
not promising I'll stay."  
  
"Hmmm, I can fix that. I should have considered killing Paulina more  
carefully. I should have known you'd hold it against me. But I can make you  
forget. Obliviate," he said.  
  
Terentia felt something tugging at her mind. It was like an invisible hand  
was trying to pull this moment from her mind, and replace it with another, false  
memory. But she tried to force it out. She wouldn't let the hand take away the  
memory of her mother's death.  
  
"Now come with me. You have very unique powers, that I'm sure you don't  
know about yet. I will train you to be a Death Eater, and use your ability to your  
full extent. You'd never learn that at Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
  
Terentia went with her father, and endured harsh training and a life plagued  
with the constant memory of how her mother looked the moment after she had  
died. She never fully accepted the memory charm, until her eighteenth birthday.  
For the three years after she had become a Death Eater, she abandoned all  
emotion. She was sitting alone in her room that night, staring blankly into the wall,  
having just been crucioed by her father for the third time that week. He never  
loved her, never even tried. She couldn't sleep, because every time she closed her  
eyes she saw her mother's lifeless form. She was still shaking in remembrance of  
the pain. What's the point in remembering? she thought. Memories are useless,  
painful things for weaklings. I've lost everything else, why should I hang on to  
those? Who cares anyway? Then was then, and it is long gone now. She closed her  
eyes and accepted the memory charm, all images of her life from before gone,  
replaced by a story, a story written by the most evil wizard ever. 


	2. Forgotten Memories

A/N: Okay, so I realized this might be a little unclear, but Terentia's just a few  
years younger than MWP & P. She's 15 at the beginning of the first part. She's 18  
in this bit. I hope it's a bit clearer now.  
  
Terentia could not explain the incredible pangs of guilt she had the next day  
when she woke up. The moment she opened her eyes, she felt as if there was  
something she should remember, but couldn't quiet grasp. There was that constant  
feeling in her stomach that was so familiar since she joined the Death Eaters. It  
was nagging her wherever she went that day, no matter how hard she tried to  
shake it.  
Terentia glanced at her watch out of habit, and noticed it was 3:00 PM.  
What was special about that? She knew something happened then.... Crud! she  
thought. Training is supposed to end now! I didn't even show up! Cursing her  
carelessness, she hurried to the abandoned house where she practiced with her  
father everyday. She crept through the gray dampened walls, past the cobwebs, to  
what used to be the living room, where her father was waiting for her.  
"Where were you?" he snarled quietly.  
"I'm- I'm sorry," she said breathlessly. "I- I was preoccupied--"  
"Enough," he said. "Come, we have much to do before dark." He started to  
exit the old house.  
"What? We're going somewhere?"  
"Yes, Terentia," Voldemort said cruelly. "Today will be a hands-on lesson,"  
he said, thoroughly enjoying the look of dread on her face. "Now follow me."   
They walked down a small alley a few blocks, Voldemort pausing briefly  
every so often to blast muggles traveling alone. Terentia tried to look away every  
time he did this, but somehow he managed to do it right in front of her face every  
time. "You have to get used to seeing this, Terentia," Voldemort said once when  
he was being particularly slow about killing. The victim was screaming in pain. "If  
you don't you'll never make it as a Death Eater," he said coldly.   
Finally they stopped in front of a shabby looking apartment. It's walls were  
cracked and crumbling, and the green paint on the wooden front door was peeling  
to reveal more cracks. "Look familiar, Terentia?" her father asked her.   
Terentia frowned and tried to recollect something, but came up with  
nothing. She looked back at her father, baffled. "No...."  
"All right, good. Come now." He proceeded to climb the long flight of stairs  
up to the worn door.  
"But- but who is it? And why target these people?"  
"It's just some wizard family that's been in hiding and giving a lot of  
trouble. Don't concern yourself with the details, Terentia," Voldemort waved aside  
her questions with a flutter of his hand.  
Terentia felt that they reached the door too soon. "Get out you wand,  
Terentia," Voldemort advised as he drew his own. Terentia gulped. She'd never  
actually been asked to hurt people before, and she guessed it was about a thousand  
times worse than just watching. Voldemort got that manic glint in his eye that was  
all too familiar to Terentia. He quickly thrust the door off its hinges with a blast  
from his wand. 


	3. Sorry Everyone

Ahhh! I wish you could delete chapters! So could everyone please ignore the last bit (chapter two) because I thought of something betteer that'll come soon. Sorry I'm being so slow, just bear with me, not that anyone probably cares at all. 


End file.
